Feed
Trade the feed you obtain from shops or gardening to the VCS Chocobo trainer in charge of your chocobo. * Using special feed or medicine will help your chocobo recover from exhaustion and status ailments. * Overfeeding your chocobo may lead to stomachaches, so closely monitor how much you're giving it! ** Be careful, if your chocobo is completely full and you give him a medicine it will not work and you will lose your item! :A note on feeding: Food that raises stats cannot be solely relied upon to raise stats as they raise by small amounts - in most tests less than a point each - and it will take a very long time to see any results from any food. Care plans and training tokens purchased with chocobucks are the most reliable at raising a chocobo's stats. Feeding Your Chocobo Affection * Gysahl Greens satisfy the chocobo's hunger (moderate amount) and slightly raises affection. * Sharug Greens satisfy the chocobo's hunger (moderate amount) and increases the chocobo's affection dramatically. May take up to 5 to completely fill a starving chocobo. * Azouph Greens satisfy the chocobo's hunger (highest amount) and increase the chocobo's affection dramatically. Two Azouph Greens can fill a grown up chocobo. * Vegetable Paste increases affection when fed as a chick. * Worm Paste dramatically increases affection but lowers attributes. * Cupid Worms increase the chocobo's affection by a substantial amount (about +3 Affection) and lowers one of the highest attributes by a small amount. This effect is canceled when the bird is perky or in high spirits. Energy * Gregarious Worms restore approximately 1/4 of the chocobo's energy and completely fills the chocobo. * Chocolixir will restore the chocobo's energy to full, provided it is given before the chocobo is completely full. Fills a starving chocobo halfway. Health * Tokopekko Wildgrass is effective for illnesses. * Garidav Wildgrass is good for stomachaches. * Gausebit Grass heals wounds. * Celerity Salad is effective for most status afflictions, including Lovesickness. Also slightly increases discernment. * Herb Paste is effective for illnesses. * Chocotonic wakes a sleeping chocobo, but may lower affection. Introduced to fix the sleep glitch. Attributes * Vomp Carrots slightly raises the chocobo's physical attributes; however, it seems to lower mental attributes. May raise Strength only, see discussion for details. * Zegham Carrots slightly raises the chocobo's mental attributes; however, it seems to also lower physical attributes. * San d'Orian Carrot raises Endurance by one but lowers Strength by one. * Carrot Paste increases the chocobo's Endurance and may raise affection when fed during the chick stage. * Lethe Potage and Lethe Consomme will remove a learned ability. Amount needed to feed varies from 1 to 6; effect is immediate. * Parasite Worms allows your bird to eat more but lowers a random attribute. Also believed to erase an ability, though this is not verified. Levels of Satisfaction *Starving *Quite hungry *A little hungry *Neither hungry nor full *Almost full *Quite full *Completely full Each chocobo will respond to feeds differently. This may hint at a particular feed that the chocobo likes. The different types of reactions are as follows: ; Your chocobo eats the (Feed). :This indicates the lowest decrease/change in your chocobo's hunger: Starving -> Quite Hungry. :Feeding your chocobo any food that gives this message may also reduce affection by nearly one level per feeding, stat boosts may be much lower also. ; Your chocobo munches contentedly on the (Feed). :Reflects a moderate lessening of hunger: Starving -> A little hungry. :Also increases affection slightly. ; Your chocobo gobbles down the (Feed) in a single gulp! :Reflects the largest decrease in hunger: Starving -> Neither hungry nor full. :Increases affection when this message occurs. ; Your chocobo munches weakly on the (Feed). :Unknown. Seen after chocobo had been asleep for two days without food but was not legitimately sick; it seemed it was only weak from hunger. Also seen when feeding your chocobo while it is "bored and restless," as well as when the chocobo is legitimately sick. ; Your chocobo seems to be forcing itself to eat the (Feed). :Seems to be the result when your chocobo is already "completely full" and you try to feed it again. Seems to cancel out the effect of the food; a Chocolixir does not restore the Chocobo's energy when this message shows up. Effects of Worms Feeding your chocobo a worm (e.g. Gregarious, Parasite, Cupid) can have beneficial effects as described above. However, feeding your chocobo a worm "at the wrong time" can have no effect, or possibly negative effects. It is currently unknown what constitutes a wrong or right time to feed a Chocobo worms. The running theory stands the "right" time may be when your chocobo is "receptive to anything you give it" (paraphrase), and the "wrong" time may be considered any other day. There is also another theory that states if a chocobo is a fed a worm before day 63, it can result into negative effects. If a chocobo is fed a worm at day 63 or after, no negative effects can occur. Testing is needed though. Category:Chocobo Raising